Unexpected
by Lizzy3
Summary: Hermione has come back after being laid off from her teaching position in Canada, it's been 10 years since they've seen eachother. The fifth and final chapter is now up! R
1. Default Chapter

It had been 10 long years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Most friends would have forgotten each other by now, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron had always had something extraordinary.  
  
Hermione had accepted a teaching job way out in Canada. She hadn't wanted to, but Ron had convinced her to. It had always been her dream to be a Transfiguration teacher. The school in Canada was called Stuart Hall. It was an all girls academy for magic. She had gone with every hope of success. Now she was heading back for England, because the school wasn't doing very well anymore. They needed someone they could get cheap. Hermione wasn't cheap.  
  
She hadn't asked for a raise, but the headmaster had always thought that his come-ons were worth at least one paycheck. Once when Hermione was in the library late one night, looking up things for her next class, he had come in. *flashback*  
  
"Well hello Professor Granger. How are you tonight? Would you like me to make your night better?" he asked, coming toward her.  
  
"Not particularly Professor Boils," she said, instinctively moving aside.  
  
"Why not? Are you scared of me? Oh come on Hermione, you know you want me," he said, advancing on her, with a wild look in his eyes.  
  
"If you take one more step, I'll be forced to ask the assistance of the criminal officers," she replied, icily.  
  
He backed off, and headed back to his quarters.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
The next month she was laid off. Now she was on a plane, (she needed some time to think before she got to England), back to England. She hadn't contacted Ron or Harry since the first year she was at the school.  
  
She always felt this horrible knot in her stomach when she wrote to them. It wasn't what she wanted. So she just stopped writing, and pretty much stopped thinking about them. Whenever a thought of them would drift into her train of though, she would quickly fill it with another.  
  
Now however, she had time to think. She wondered what they were doing. She could only imagine that Harry was either fighting evil, or playing Quidditch. Ron on the other hand was different. She had always thought that there must be more to Ron than meets the eye. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  
  
She knew that Ron and Harry probably kept in contact, so she would just have to find Harry, to find out where Ron was. At the thought of finding Ron, an immensely giddy feeling came into her stomach. She had hid it well, (perhaps not so well at times), that she liked Ron a great deal. He probably already has a girl friend, she reminded herself.  
  
It seemed like no time at all, when the intercom was saying they could buckle their seat belts for landing. She waited with baited breath. They landed rather bumpily in the terminal. She got off, and went through the hall. She rushed to get her baggage. After a long taxi ride she arrived at the inn she would be staying at, till she found an apartment.  
  
She toyed with the idea of waiting until the next day to fine Harry, but almost immediately discarded the notion. She set out on her quest after a small cup of tea.  
  
First she went to the Ministry of Magic office, where she checked the auror section. Sure enough a Harry James Potter was listed. She asked the receptionist if Mr. Potter was in.  
  
"No, he left early today. Can I take a message?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll just come back tomorrow. But do you know where he might be? I'm an old friend," Hermione asked, hopefully.  
  
"At his home is suppose, his wife just had twins," the receptionist said, excitedly.  
  
"Where is his home? I haven't been here in 10 years so I'm a little lost," Hermione said, surprised that Harry already had children.  
  
"What's your name? I have a list of people Mr. Potter said I could give his address to," she said.  
  
"It's Hermione H-e-r-m-I-o-n-e Granger G-r-a-n-g-e-r," she spelled out quickly.  
  
"Okay, you're on the list. His address is 100 Baker St. in Bristol," she said, smiling up at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you very much," Hermione called, while rushing out.  
  
She grabbed a taxi. "Baker St. in Bristol please," she said, toppling into a seat. The taxi driver took her to it silently. She was seldom in a taxi that was actually quiet. She just sat there looking at her hands aimlessly. He pulled up to Baker St. and let her out, then zoomed off.  
  
She made her way down the cute little street. It was lined with little cottages, and big tutor Victorian houses alike. She walked down looking at the houses, smiling. 100 was the last house on the block. It was medium sized, and red. It had nice little white shutters, and the flowerbeds were overflowing with color.  
  
She was really nervous now. She went up to the door slowly. Harry had obviously put a spell on it, so sound wouldn't come out. She drew her hand up slowly, and wrapped on it four times.  
  
To her surprise a tall red head with brown eyes came to the door. "May I- Oh my GOD HERMION? Is that really you?" she exclaimed, her face held a look of excitement.  
  
"Yes it's me. GINNY? You're Harry's wife?" Hermione said, in shock.  
  
"Yep, we've been married for four years now," Ginny said proudly, stepping aside to let her in. "I'll call Harry down, he's taking care of Ellie, and James," Ginny said, walking to the stairs. "HARRY, GET DOWN HERE. HERMIONE'S COME TO VISIT!" she called up the stairs.  
  
A second later, a very excited Harry rushed down the stairs, two babies in his arms. "HERMIONE! Is that really you? It's so good of you to come. Come into the living room and sit down," he said, showing her into the adjacent room. "So Hermione, where have you been? I want to know everything. Where are you staying right now anyway? Are you staying here for good?" he blurted out, all at once.  
  
"Yes, I'm back in England permanently. I'm staying at the Wood Leaf Inn for the time being. I've been in Canada, at Stuart Hall all this time," she answered, smiling broadly.  
  
"I would ask you to stay with us, but all the family is coming in a bit, and I fear you're ears will hurt to badly," Ginny said. "But I do think Ron has enough room in his flat. I'm sure he would love to see you," Ginny answered, with an innocent look that only Hermione didn't catch.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure Ron would love to house you for a while. Maybe you guys could just house together permanently. He's got this big, lonely flat all to himself. He had a roommate, but he moved away," Harry said, cottoning on.  
  
"Really, you think?" Hermione asked, excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah. I could get you his work address if you like. He and the rest of the family are coming to dinner anyway. Maybe you could just go fetch him for me," Ginny said, taking out her address book.  
  
"Okay, where does Ron work?" Hermione asked, staring down at the address.  
  
"Just go and find out, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Hermione Flooed to Diagon Alley. She looked at her little note. It was in Malarkey Alley. She walked down, looking for the last building on the left. She stopped in front of it and looked up. She gasped, a BOOK STORE? Ron was working in a BOOK STORE!  
  
Of all the things she had thought up on the plane trip over, this had not been one of them. A blond haired girl walked out of the store. "So this is a really good book, Mr. Weasley?" she called back into the store, as she descended the steps.  
  
"Of course it is Gretchen, it's one of my personal favorites!" a tall red haired man, looking about 25 called out, putting his head out of the window. He went back into the store, and Hermione started up the steps.  
  
She walked in, the building was beautiful, and it had cherry wood bookshelves and tables all around. She smelled the smell of new and old books alike. Ron came out from behind a counter. "May I help you miss?" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned her head quickly. Ron's reaction was much the same as Ginny's and Harry's had been. "Hermione! My it's good to see you! How long has it been, 10 years or so?" he asked, hugging her.  
  
"Yes, I just can't believe you work in a book store!" she exclaimed, hugging him right back.  
  
"I don't just work in a book store, I own this bookstore!" Ron said proudly.  
  
"You do? This is a beautiful one Ron!" Hermione said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I suppose you've seen Harry?" Ron said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I had to find him to find you," she said, sitting down next to him at a table.  
  
"Oh, have you seen James and Ellie?" he asked, referring to his niece and nephew.  
  
"Yes, briefly. They shooed me off to find, and pull you away from here," Hermion laughed.  
  
"Oh, well okay. I'll just get my coat, and lock up shop. I should have closed about a half hour ago, but Gretchen came in wanting a book, and I quite go lost in finding one for her," he explained.  
  
"When did you start liking books Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I've always liked them, but I just liked making fun of you, because you liked them more," Ron grinned, and started to go to the door.  
  
"REALLY? I would have never expected this!" she said, as they walked out onto the street.  
  
A/N Okay I hope you like this. I always though that Ron was deeper then he let on. Anyway, I hope you like this, and I hope you review as well. I forgot to put a Disclaimer at the beginning so here goes: None of the chararacters belong to me accept the receptionist, Ellie, James, and Professor Boil. I also own Malarkey Alley, and the Bookstore. Anyway, all that I don't own belongs to JK Rowling! Review!!!!  
  
-Lizzy 


	2. Caught in the rain

Hermione followed Ron out of the bookstore, which she found out was called Hermione's Book Emporium. She smiled. He glanced back at her. "So how do you like the name?" he asked, a nervous grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, Ron I can't believe you named it after me. I mean I'm flattered, but me?" she said, hardly even trying to hide the excitement in her voice.  
  
"Well it's fitting isn't it? I mean you're my best friend, and you like books so I just couldn't think of a more fitting name," Ron said, leading her down the road.  
  
"Well, thanks Ron. Where are we going?" she asked, seeing that he was leading her away from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh well, if you want to go back to Harry's and Ginny's, we can. I just thought that we could sit and talk, I know this little coffee shop down the street," Ron said, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to hear about..everything," Hermione said quickly, taking his hand.  
  
There was this little flutter of excitement that went through both of them. They had gone out briefly in fifth year, and hadn't officially broken up; but they had gotten a little to busy later in the year defeating Voldemort, and hadn't had much time to do couple stuff.  
  
It seamed, however that the spark was still there. Hermione shivered, just holding Ron's hand brought memories flooding back to her. She hadn't really forgotten about them not breaking up, but she had been too afraid to bring it up. She feared that she would look stupid if she remembered, and he didn't. So that's how it went. After defeating Voldemort in seventh year, they took an exam, and it showed that they were ready for full wizard- hood. She had gotten the job in Canada, and had moved away.  
  
What Hermione didn't know was that Ron had remembered. He had wanted to tell her, but then she told him about her job. He always wanted her to feel that she was supported in whatever she did. He knew how it felt, not being supported it had always been a big part in his life. His family had thought that the bookstore idea was really bad.  
  
When he was younger he had been impressionable, but he had grown out of that. He had opened the bookstore, and now it was bigger than Flourish and Blots. Every time his parents asked about how it was doing, he had this urge to shout out, "Ha, ha!"  
  
They reached Nile's, (the coffee shop). Ron opened the door for her, and quickly showed her to a table in the back. "Thanks," she said, as she sat down.  
  
"So Herm, how's life been treating you?" Ron asked after they had ordered tea.  
  
"Um..not that good really. I got fired from my job," Hermione replied truthfully.  
  
"WHAT? The blubbering git of a Headmaster fired YOU!" Ron exclaimed, spuing hot tea all over the table.  
  
"Well the school wasn't doing so well, and I didn't except come-ons as a pay-check, so I got laid off," Hermione said, starting to clean off the table with napkins, and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Well are you going to report him, you know that's against the law," Ron asked her, wiping the table as well.  
  
"No, I'm just going to try to forget about it," Hermione said quietly. "Oh my, look at the time. Your family is going to wonder where we are," she said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Okay, we'll go. I don't see why you want to go to this big family dinner, but we'll go," Ron said, looking skeptically at her.  
  
"Good, I want to see your family. I guess we'll just apparate from here?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I thought we could just go back to Diagon Ally and floo," Ron half asked, half told Hermione.  
  
"Oh, okay, whatever you say Mr. Bookstore owner man," she laughed, playfully punching him.  
  
"Right back at you, you teaching person.. you," Ron said, not quite knowing what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Ron, what do you think went wrong with us?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Well, you moved away," Ron answered simply, blushing down to the roots of his flaming hair.  
  
"Is that all that went wrong?" she asked, gazing at him.  
  
"I think so, well maybe not, but I'm pretty sure we would have worked things out if you hadn't gone to Canada," Ron said, trying desperately to hide the pain from his voice.  
  
"If you knew that, why did you tell me to go?" Hermione asked, stopping abruptly and piercing him with her gaze.  
  
"I didn't want to limit you, I knew you needed and wanted to do this," he said, looking away from her.  
  
"All I wanted to do was to hear that you would miss me and wanted me to stay," Hermione said, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
"I didn't know, I just wanted you to be happy," Ron grabbed Hermione's hands, pulling them up to his face.  
  
"I need you to be happy," Hermione said. "I love y-," Hermione's words were cut short as Ron leaned down and started kissing her. They didn't even notice the rain that started beating down on them.  
  
They soon fell onto the muddy ground. They must have looked like crap but as all in love will tell you, it doesn't matter how you look. They rolled around and.well..made..love.  
  
"Ron, I think we have to go to Harry and Ginny's house now. They probably think we're dead or something," Hermione said, tossing her mud-soaked hair out of her face.  
  
"I guess you're right. Mum always jumps to conclusions," Ron sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Okay let's go. By the way Ron, I don't mean to intrude, but I don't have any place to sta-," Ron cut Hermione off by putting his finger on her lips.  
  
"You'll stay at my house, I won't take no for an answer," Ron said, leading her toward Diagon Alley.  
  
They walked up to the Leaky Cauldron grate and Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and set her off into the flame. He followed close behind and fell out of the grate at Harry and Ginny's. When he looked up he saw his family starring at him and Hermione. They were both sprawled on the ground covered with mud. Suddenly Ron started laughing. It started with a little chuckle then gradually turned into a role-on-the-floor belly laugh. Hermione gave him a look then started laughing as well. Pretty soon they were both rolling on the ground.  
  
"Ron, what did you and Hermione do to get so dirty?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at them with her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Well, um, we just got..caught in the rain," Ron answered smiling up at his mother. All the Weasley men gave him a look of congratulations while all the women gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Yes, we got caught in the rain," Hermione said smiling at Ron.  
  
"Well you must be freezing. Go up stairs both of you and I'm sure you can help yourself to Harry and Ginny's things. I'll go ask," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly voice. She bustled out of the room and returned promptly with a nod. Hermione and Ron went up stairs. They walked quickly to the steps and the minute they stepped to the first, they erupted with laughter.  
  
"That was classic!" Ron said through chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, that was great. I'm going to get some of Ginny's cloths and take a short shower. By the way Ron, do you mean it when you kissed me? I mean, do you want to date..eachother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I meant it! I wouldn't have it any other way, we will date..eachother," Ron exclaimed vehemently. They parted, Hermione into the bathroom and Ron into a closet. Hermione took a short shower and got into a knee-length pink and white sundress. Ron just through on a pair of kakis and a T-shirt. They then walked down stairs together.  
  
"So, Hermione, how did you like Ron's book shop?" Mr. Weasley said with a note of pride in his voice.  
  
"It was great! I don't think I've seen so many books in my life. The weird thing is that I never knew Ron liked books so much," Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. None of us knew either," Fred laughed.  
  
Ron smiled. He loved his life. It was now wonderfully complete. He would date Hermione for a few months then pop the question. Hermione would work in his bookshop since it was making more then enough for a family and growing. They would have two children, a boy, William, then a girl, Hannah.  
  
"So, why did you come back from Canada Hermione?" Percy questioned.  
  
"Well, my boss and I had a, erm, "run in", I had nothing to keep me there," she answered, squirming uncomfortably on the couch.  
  
"What kind of "run in" do you mean Hermione," Percy pushed.  
  
"It's nothing, they had to many teachers and not enough money, her boss was a jerk and he laid her off," Ron answered seeing Hermione's discomfort.  
  
"Oh," Percy answered, though it was apparent that the answer didn't satisfy him. "I could get you a job in my office if you like," he said.  
  
"I don't know, I don't care much for politics but thank you anyway Percy. Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help in your book shop Ron," she said looking at Ron hopefully.  
  
"I do need help, I was just about to ask you actually," Ron answered his grin getting bigger by the second.  
  
Then Ginny called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Harry came out and gave Ron a look. They ate a very pleasant meal, chit chatting about various things as they ate. Hermione found out that Fred and Angelina were engaged and George and Katie had gotten married the month before. Percy and Penny were expecting their second child, Charlie had a fiancé in Romania and Bill and his wife were adopting a little girl from Russia.  
  
At about ten Ginny and Harry's kids were in bed and everybody was getting tired. You know how it is with family gatherings; you never want to be the one to leave first. In this case Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, (the original), took the initiative. "We better get going. I've got work tomorrow and Molly's going to tea with someone," Mr. Weasley said getting up from his chair.  
  
"We better go too," Percy said getting up. Everybody else followed except Hermione and Ron. They wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny a little bit longer. "So, how's life been?" Hermione asked in a vain attempt to make small talk.  
  
"It's been good," Harry answered quietly.  
  
"Great, I think Hermione and I will go back to the flat. Goodbye Harry, Ginny," Ron said sensing the tension in the room. He gave Harry a quick manly hug and pecked Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go too," Hermione said meekly kissing both Ginny and Harry on the cheek. She was exhausted and was looking forward to a nice warm bed. "I'll get these cloths back to you as soon as I can Ginny," she put in as she walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, don't expect these cloths back any time soon," Ron said following Hermione. They waved goodbye and flooed to Ron's flat. Apparently Ron was doing quite well for himself. It was a spacious flat with nice leather furniture and all wood floors and tables. His kitchen looked very sleek with all stainless steal appliances. Hermione looked around keenly taking everything in. Ron stood there following her eyes with her suitcase in hand.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
"It's great, you must be doing really well for yourself. I can just make a bed right here on the couch," she answered.  
  
"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch, I've got a guest bedroom. You can have it. If you want to start work tomorrow the bookshop opens at 10:00 a.m.," Ron said taking her suitcase toward a solid oak door.  
  
Hermione found the guest bedroom quite nice. It had a black mettle frame and white and sage bedspread. The walls were a light sage color and the accents were black. There was a nice TV in the room along with a walk-in closet a dresser and vanity. The sliding glass door led out to the patio where a landscaped pool made it's home.  
  
"Feel free to take a swim," Ron chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll leave you to this and a go to bed. The bathroom is right beside your room. If you need anything, my bedroom is the one next to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione went to sleep right after her head found the pillow. When she woke up the sun was just coming up. A smell of breakfast wafted in through the door enticing her to get up off her bum. She stretched and grabbed her robe and slippers.  
  
Ron stood at the stove in long boxers and nothing else. She had to say that he looked very good with just his boxers on. His red hair was tossed every witch way. He was humming a song that couldn't be deciphered. Ron obviously didn't know Hermione was behind him for he just kept on cooking and humming. "HERMIONE, BREAKFA- Oh, you're right there.  
  
A/N Okay, that's where we end for now. You can review me, I like that. 


	3. Pop!

"So Hermione, do you want some breakfast?" Ron asked grinning at her. She smiled at him shyly and stepped forward.  
  
"Sure, I'm really hungry," she answered sitting down at the table. He set a plate of eggs in front of Hermione and sat down with a plate himself. He took a bite then stopped, putting down his fork.  
  
"Do you drink coffee? Or would you fancy some tea?" he asked, getting up and heading toward the coffee pot.  
  
"None for me thanks, do have any orange juice though?" Hermione asked getting up and opening the refrigerator and sticking her head in. Ron nodded his head and pointed. She grabbed the juice carton and pouring herself a glass. They situated themselves back in their seats.  
  
"Do you think you want to come into the shop today? If you don't it's all right, really. If you want to, that's great, but don't come in if you don't wish to," Ron said suddenly. He looked her right in the eye. She looked up at him, Ron always had that way of looking at her that made goose pimples run up her spine.  
  
"No, I'd love to come into work," she answered putting salt on her eggs. She took a sip of orange juice and looked up at Ron. He had a dangerous look in his eye it made her shiver.  
  
"Do you know one of the many benefits of owning your own business?" Ron asked raising one of his eyebrows seductively.  
  
"No," Hermione replied slowly.  
  
"You don't really have to get to work on time..sometimes, you don't even have to go to work at all," he said very slowly.  
  
"Ron, are you saying what I think your saying," Hermione asked raising her own eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Ron said, looking down at his untouched eggs.  
  
"Ron, do you think we'd work, you know, as a family," Hermione asked, blushing.  
  
"Sure, now let's cut the crap. You deserve a good day. Let's go site- seeing," he said quickly. (Now this isn't an NC 17). They spent the day shopping in muggle London. They ate lunch at a cute little French restaurant. They went to a books shop and Ron critiqued the selection. Hermione laughed more that day then she had in the whole time she'd been in Canada.  
  
While she slipped off to bye a dress Ron went to the______ store. They ended the day by going to a fancy Italian place. They ate outside next to a flower garden. An orchestra was playing and they had finished there dinner and were well into dessert. Hermione was nearly finished with her baked lemon custard when Ron, (I bet you know what's happening next), bent down in front of her.  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you remember what you asked me this morning?" he asked. Hermione looked down at him amazement and for a few moments she she was lost for words. As a tear fell softly down her cheeks and said.  
  
"Yes, I asked you if we'd work as a family."  
  
"Well, I think we will. From the moment I first thought of you as a girl I knew you were the only one I could see with me forever. Now I know I love you, the question I need to ask you is, do you love me?" Ron finished his mini-speech and opened a small velvet box. The little diamond ring had a two little sapphires set around it.  
  
"Oh Ron! You remembered my birthday!" she exclaimed covering her mouth. Hermione had practiced what she would say in this moment since she was 5 but now all she could notice was the stone.  
  
"Of course I did," Ron said. "It's mine too, I know we never really celebrated our Birthdays at Hogwarts but our Birthdays are on the same day. So Hermione, what do you say?" he asked with happy tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheeks a billion times.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and cried. She was all he'd ever wanted and he was quite swept up in the moment. "I didn't have to wait a couple of months," he whispered to himself. Hermione finally let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Weasley, put the ring on my finger," Hermione laughed extending her left hand. He grinned at her and slipped the ring onto her finger. The waiter came out with the check. He took one look at them and shredded the receipt.  
  
"We can't ruin you're evening by having to pay for your meal. It's on us as long as you invite me to the wedding," he said smiling from ear to ear. The two thanked him profusely then walked hand in hand into the starlit night.  
  
They took a long walk in the park before taking a taxi home. They sat down on the couch to watch a movie but ended up just watching each other and ended up falling asleep together, covered in a blanket with looks of rapture on their faces.  
  
The next morning the decided to go into the shop, they didn't want people to think something terrible had happened. Hermione took a shower and dressed in her nicest casual robes. They were a dark, royal blue and fitted at the waste. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a half twist.  
  
Ron also took a shower and put on his favorite, navy blue robes. They headed into the office where a small group had already gathered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, why did you close the shop yesterday, I was worried?" a young girl with dark brown hair asked.  
  
Hermione simply raised her left hand to reveal the ring. "This is the reason he wasn't in yesterday, he was busy trying to get this on my finger," she laughed. The female population of the crowd sighed and then started giggling.  
  
"Now, don't tell me you've been waiting here just to get a book. You haven't been in pain without my shop open have you?" Ron asked unlocking the front door.  
  
"No Mr. Weasley, we were just wondering where you were. You're usually here early every weekday. I like coming here to do my summer homework," the brown haired girl said walking through the door.  
  
"Thank you for caring Violet," Ron said following her in.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how busy the shop stayed all day. She worked nonstop from 10:30 to 1:45 before Ron said they should stop for a lunch hour. He shooed everyone out and then called a delivery service. After waiting for 10 minutes for their sandwiches Mrs. Weasley was seen tapping at the window. Mr. Weasley was with her and they both waved at them through the window.  
  
Ron went to open the door for them. They hurried in; Mrs. Weasley had a worried look on her face. "Ronald Weasley, where were you yesterday?" she asked drawing herself up.  
  
"Sorry mum, Hermione and I went out sight-seeing. In fact, we have an announcement to make. Hermione and I are going to get married.."  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it? I hope you like this. 


	4. "We love our son"

"This is a little sudden don't you think. I mean you just met up yesterday and now you're getting married!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She didn't dislike the idea of having Hermione for a daughter and law, but she didn't want to see it not work out and for their friendship to be ruined.  
  
"I thought you'd be thrilled," Ron said feeling a little put out.  
  
"I am, I just don't want to see your friendship ruined because you made such a hasty decision," she said slowly.  
  
"We've known each other for 19 years mum," Ron said defensively.  
  
"You haven't seen her for 10," she retorted.  
  
"That doesn't matter, I was ready to marry her in 6th year," Ron said in a strong voice.  
  
"There's no reason to get defensive Ron, your mother is just looking out for you," Mr. Weasley said in a calm voice.  
  
"You all always are so negative about everything I do! Why can't you just support me for once? I'm sure about this, I love Hermione and she loves me! You didn't support with the book store thing and it blossomed so why should I trust you about this?" Ron shot at his parents. Whatever reaction Hermione had thought of this was not it.  
  
"Fine Ron, if that's they way you feel we'll just leave," Mrs. Weasley said angrily. She loves her son but he could be so hard headed some times.  
  
"FINE! Leave me alone!" Ron said turning on his heal and walking to the back of the store. As Mrs. Weasley left the store Mr. Weasley made the phone sign at his ear so Hermione would know to call him.  
  
Ron was huffy for the rest of the day. Both of them were very ready to go home when 6:00 rolled around. When they got home Ron went out for a swim. He swam laps for about an hour. Hermione stayed in and made dinner. Ron walked in and kissed her. She made some pasta with red wine vinaigrette sauce. Ron went to bed at 10:00 saying he felt tired. Hermione knew he was just going to go in there and brewed or cry.  
  
When Hermione was sure he couldn't hear she called Mr. Wealsey number, (it was on speed-dial), and prayed that Mr. Wealsey would pick up. "Hello Hermione," Mr. Weasley's voice sounded on the other end.  
  
"So, how is Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked sighing with relief.  
  
"She's heart broken. She feels terrible that Ron feels this way. To tell you the truth, I'm a little heart broken myself. Does he really feel that way?" Mr. Weasley said, his voice sounding a little shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that he does. He's always felt that way, ever since I met him. He didn't really talk about it till 5th year but I know it had been going on for a long time. If it helps, he's heart broken as well," Hermione answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"It doesn't make me feel better. We never knew we were making him feel like that; we just didn't want to see him disappointed, he was our baby. Ginny was always very independent, not very cuddly, Ron was very cuddly always needed someone there. We love our son," Mr. Weasley said, his voice sounding like he was close to tears.  
  
"He needs to know that. Take Mrs. Weasley to lunch tomorrow at Jameson's in Diagon Alley, Ron and I will be there at 12:00. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, I always knew you loved your son," Hermione hung up the phone and got into bed. She wanted her fiancé to be very happy.  
  
The next morning Hermione got up early and made breakfast for Ron. She got ready and brought it to him in bed. She shared his breakfast while sitting on the edge. He ate his strawberries and sipped his coffee while Hermione picked out some robes for him. He got out of bed and kissed her. If he couldn't have his parents at least he had Hermione. He took a shower and got dressed. They got to the shop early and Ron cleaned up. Hermione re- read Hogwarts, a History.  
  
The shop had a steady trickle of customers all morning and Hermione was kept busy by little kids asking advice on books. She even had a 13-year-old hit on her until Ron gave the pimple-face a glare. At 11:45 Hermione shooed everybody out and dragged Ron down to Jameson's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there and Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw them.  
  
"Hermione, you planned this?!" Ron hissed at her angrily.  
  
"Yes, it's for your own good. They have some things to say," Hermione hissed back, giving him a shove. Mrs. Weasley and Ron had to be forced in. The waiter showed them to a table and they sat down. After a minute of silence Mrs. Weasley blew.  
  
"Ron, how could you think that about your father and I? We love you! I just want you to be happy," she said.  
  
"If you love me so much why are you always you so negative?" Ron asked not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Because, we don't want you to make a wrong decision," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"So now Hermione's a wrong decision?" Ron shot.  
  
"No, you're just rushing into it. What if it doesn't work out?" Mrs. Weasley pressed her hair almost curling.  
  
"It will work okay, why can't you just trust me?" Ron asked.  
  
"We love you to much to trust you," Mrs. Weasley said simply.  
  
"I'm 28 mother, I can make my own decisions," Ron said stiffly.  
  
"I know, I'd just liked to be informed, you're still my baby," Mrs. Weasley sniffed.  
  
"Ron, we love you. We never meant to be negative, we just cared to much," Mr. Weasley added softly.  
  
"I love you too, but it hurts," Ron said sadly.  
  
"You'll need some help planning the wedding, after we get Fed married I'll be able to fully devote myself to yours. That is if you'll let me help," said hopefully.  
  
"Sure mum," Ron said, putting his hand on hers. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione smiled at Mr. Weasley, she had always had a soft spot for him. He kissed her hand and whispered:  
  
"Congratulations Dear."  
  
"Congratulations Papa Weasley," she whispered back.  
  
A/N 'Sigh', so how did you like it? Was it cute? Thanks for the idea someone I can't remember the name because the website didn't show it when I came back. 


	5. A Beautiful End

Fred's wedding went by in a flash. It was a very beautiful flash mind you, but Hermione and Ron were anxious for it to be over so they could start planning theirs. Hermione's parents had died earlier so she didn't have any other family to plan her wedding with. She missed her parents a great deal but it was much better now that she had a mom and dad again.  
  
When Fred and Angelina got back from their honeymoon they made the announcement. It was a big family dinner this time held at Ron's house. They had a pool party barbeque since Ron didn't have enough room in his flat to accommodate his family. When they were all sitting down with their plates Ron stood up. Hermione laced her fingers in his. "Hermione and I have an announcement. We're engaged!" he blurted out excitedly.  
  
The whole party exploded with screams, laughs, and yells, (from the men) of elation. Ron was patted on the back so many times that he felt like he probably had a big bruise on his shoulders. Harry and Ginny hugged both of them so tightly that they felt like they were suffocating. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"How long have you been engaged?" Ginny asked when things had calmed down.  
  
"We've known since before Fred and Angelina's wedding. We got engaged the day after the big dinner at your house," Hermione answered. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to take the limelight away from Fred and Angelina," she explained.  
  
"This is so HUGE! I've known you guys were meant to be forever but I didn't think you actually get the guts to ask her Ron," Harry spouted looking like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
They said goodbye to everyone and retired to their couch to watch a cheesy romantic comedy.  
  
Five months later Ron was standing at the front of a big, white church watching his love walking down the isle with her arm linked with his father. She looked perfect with her sleeveless, poufy dress swaying. Her hair was falling in perfect ringlets from her bun, her veil masking the happy tears that were falling down her face.  
  
The ceremony was a blur, all Ron remembered was: "Ronald Arthur Weasley, will you take Hermione Merriam Granger for your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do,"  
  
"Hermione Merriam Granger, will you take Ronald Arthur Weasley for your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do".  
  
"Let this that God has brought together, never be torn apart. You may kiss your bride," the minister who had baptized Ron said happily. Ron kissed Hermione with a happiness that he would never be able to express in words. "I now present to you Mrs. and Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley!" Minister Martin exclaimed joyfully.  
  
Ron and Hermione Ran down the isle together and out into the late afternoon sun. They burst through the doors and people through rose petals and released thousands of tiny, blue butterflies into the blue sky. They got into the carriage and rode to Rose Park. They had a tent set up there with lights all around it. The sun was setting and the sight looked even more picturesque seen through rose-colored glasses.  
  
There were rose and china bedecked tables around the perimeter of the dance floor. The dance floor was raised and a band pit was set at the side. Bill had arranged a jazz band for them, his friend played trumpet. After dinner they got up and took part in their first dance as a married couple.  
  
Ron was so happy the whole night that he could barely keep a straight face when he made his speech. His speech was after Harry's, which was thoroughly embarrassing. "First I'd like to thank my family, they've molded me and pushed me to be the best that I can be. I'd also like to thank Hermione without which I could not be the best that I can be. I'd like to thank Harry, my best friend. You've always believed in me, no matter what I did you were always there. Even when I wanted to kill you for dating my baby sister, you didn't hate me. Thanks to all these people and countless others, my teachers included, I am the happiest man on the face of the world," Ron raised his glass to the teary-eyed crowd and sat down.  
  
When it was time for cake Hermione went first. She had promised to not smear the cake on him if he didn't do it to her. She placed the tiny bite in his mouth without getting so much as a speck on his face. He picked up a tiny piece and made it look like he was gingerly putting it her mouth. Then at the last minute, he smeared it over her chin and cheeks. She made a squeal of surprise and grabbed a bigger piece and spread it over his nose. He handed her a napkin as a truce and they laughed.  
  
Ron would look back on this day as one of the happiest in his life. Among those few days that he classified as perfect was the day his son, William Arthur was born; also the day his twin daughters, Dianna Lucille and Hannah Joy were brought into the world. The day his first grandchild was born as well as the days his other grandchildren were born. And finally, the day he and Hermione passed away together. They had spent the day at the beach and when they came home the fell asleep. When they woke up they were walking through the pearly gates of Heaven hand in hand. Their parents were beckoning them toward the Garden. 


End file.
